Red
Red Bloodslinger '''is a member of Canvas Ranger. 13th Division, Villain Side. He was a mindless mercenary that feels no pain. He was also an experimental project from a Weapon Manufactory Organization named "Light Sigma".Villain Faction make a deal with Light Sigma to hire him to their side. At the way to Villain Headquarter, the plane that is he boarded encountered an attack and crashed. He was survived but, he suffering some injury that broke the brain lock inside his head, made him regains his mind and sense. But, due to the contract that Light Sigma have made before, he is a member of Villain Faction until indefinit time. He is dating Airia from Hero faction 24th division. His canvas is a machine placed inside his body that could turned his blood into an energy, named '''Sigma Canvas 'Appearance' Red's appearance is skinny, and kinda short for a male in Canvas-Ranger universe, with a blood-colored hair. He often seen wearing a highschool trouser and a long-sleeved black shirt, sometimes, covered with a red jacket with a horizontal gray stripe at the chest. at battle, he often wearing a bandage on his left arm, left thigh and right knee, the rumors said that he keeps a dozens of small blade inside them. He sometimes wear a red T-shirt with gray lined pattern and a blue jeans as his jacket and pants His unique appearance is his heterochromic eyes, blood colored at the right and gray at the left. Also an antenna-like hair at the top of his head that sometimes changed shape due to his mood Battleform Or rather called "Henshin Form" or "Canvas Activation" form in Canvas-Ranger universe, Red has several battleform from time to time 'Light Sigma Mercenary Outfit' Red's battlesuit when he was still working as Mercenary, he wear a gray vest, and a leather on his head, equipped with Infrared googles that help him to see in the darkness. He armed with a pair of dagger and dozens of blade hidden in his sleeves, shoes, and bandage on his legs. He still has a brainlock inside his head, it made him couldn't feel pain and emotionless, the only Blood-Demon power that posses him is super-fast recovery, made him recover from wounds faster than any normal human. 'Diablos Sanguine' Red's Battleform from C-Vanguard War until Canvas Big-War, he possess all of Blood Demon power in this state, such as fast recovery, hematokinetic, summoning blood Familiar etc. But because he isn't a pure blooded Blood Demon, he only could stay in this form less than 10 minutes (3 minutes along with Sigma Canvas activation) before his body shrinking and turned into A-Red. In this state, he has a pale skin, a blood-colored sclera, and his hair become darker represent the color of dirty blood, he wears a long coat, and the bandage that usually wrap his arm, thigh and knee stained with blood, turned its color into red. In this form, he has a adult-like proportion, 180cm height. 'Carnage Septem' After Canvas Big-War, Red could freely control Diablos Sanguine's power. But, because the Inner Demon within him vanished, he couldn't control all of Blood-Demon power at once just like before. Rather he could focusing using one of Blood-Demon power combined with Sigma Canvas ability optimally. He also has more demon-like appearance with horn and Blood-Demon limb. Diablos Sanguine state 2 divided into 7 form based on ability that Red focused. 'Invidia' Red's standard Battleform post-Big war. This form is focused on Agility. In this mode, he focused on ability to create a blood familiar, the ultimate is "Crimson Phantasm" a blood-doll that could mimicking his enemy's movement pattern. He needs to take some of his enemy's blood to summon Crimson Phantasm and it will dissapear when Red receieve a direct blow. He only could use this mode less than 5 minutes. (less than 3 minutes with Sigma Canvas speed-boost activation) Red used this form frequently compared the other form of Carnage Septem. 'Luxuria' Another form of Carnage Septem, This form is less agile than Invidia, but has more power. His skin doesn't turn pale and Blood-Demon limb transformation is more intense in this mode. He has a pair of schyte-like wing on his back, this wings could detached and turned into weapon. The horns also different from the previous mode, it extend to upside-front of his head. He also has an adult-like proportion (183cm Height). In Asmodeus mode, he focused on crippling enemy, such as paralyze his opponent for several seconds with manipulating their blood and asphyxiate them by manipulating their blood flow. He need to take some of his enemy's blood before using that ability. His ultimate in this mode is "Acror Cannon" an attack that shoot massive amount of blood that've turned into energy blast using Sigma Canvas. He only could use Asmodeus mode less than 5 minutes (Will instantly turned into A-red after using Acror Cannon) 'Acedia' Carnage Septem mode that focused on defense. The amount of his blood significantly increased in this form. his range also increased, but he can't move, this made him just like a Fortress. His visible Blood-Demon transformation in this mode is a pair of large gauntlet on his hand and his curved horns that grow on the side of his head. Just like Luxuria, He has an adult-like proportion (185cm height). In this mode, he focused on ability to manipulate the amount of Fe (Iron) inside his blood. Its made him could create Iron from his blood, this ability is synchron with Airia's Metal summoning ability. His ultimate in this mode is "Crimson Swamp", He flooded an area with 10 meters radius from him with blood. He only could use this mode less than 5 minutes. 'Avaritia' Carnage Septem mode that focused on support. In this mode he gained an ability to create a living cells from his blood this made him posible to use his blood to heal other people. His visible Blood-Demon transformation in this mode is his bull-like horn, 4 main vessel like thingy that extend from his back and countless visible vessel around his body. He could use the 4 main vessel to absorb blood from his enemy and store it inside his body. Same as his 2 previous form, his body also has adult-like proportion (180cm height) He could use Sigma Canvas to use "Final Greed" a self destruct move that convert all stored blood inside his body into an massive energy explosion. 'Ira' Actually this form has been awaken before Red joined Villain Faction. This form automatically appear when his blood demon-heart destroyed. Every part of his body transformed into blood, made him lost his human body. He also lost his mind when transformed into this body blindly destroyed everything near him until he got a new suitable body. He would die if he doesn't got a new body within 5 minutes. He transformed into this form once in his past, when he destroyed Light Sigma-sector 5 lab. 'Personality' A typical of person who easily carried away and hate being annoyed, but actually he is a modest person. He also ready to risk his life to protect the people who's important to him. He always called someone in a formal way, except for several person. He also has a caring personality, especially to Airia this made some people repute him as a Lolicon. For some reasons, he suffered a Gynophobia, it made him always keep distance from girls who is same ages or older than him. He could instantly fainted when girl suddenly hug him. Curently, Rea try to help him to cure this phobia at the cost hit him with a car in the previous day. Aside from his delicate personality, there is a time where his personality changed drastically, turning him into bloodthirst brutal person. It's when he used his canvas too long that it's affect his mind. 'Trivia' *Red Bloodslinger isn't his real name, Bloodslinger was an epithet because of his power, and Red is a name that his old friend given to him. *He never had a formal education until middle school. He gets every education he needs in Sigma Lab. *Math is the only non-physical subject he excels. *7 Form of Carnage Septem based on 7 Deadly Sins. *His body will turned into little girl when his blood are running out that he called Anemic Form. **Stated by Rea her 3 sizes is 66-58-72 **She is more short tempered because distressed can't do several things he usually can. **Her clothes are unsold product from Vex's boutique, Snake Lair. : Category:Ranger Category:Male Ranger Category:Team C Category:Villain